


What Dorothy Said

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel knows when he's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dorothy Said

"What is this?" It was Jack, on the phone, on a Tuesday afternoon. Getting to be quitting time for him, and just after lunch for Daniel.

Daniel switched the phone to his other shoulder and opened a third file folder. He could have sworn the scans of those frescoes from PRJ-222 were in here. Unless he'd handed them off to Nyan without ...

"What is what?" Daniel replied mildly.

Jack sighed. "My real estate agent just faxed me all the paperwork. What is this about you making an offer on my house?"  
  
If the scans weren't in this file he was going to have to buzz Nyan. "Oh, Jack. By the way. I'm making an offer on your house."

"And it's the asking price!"

"Yes?"

"You're not supposed to pay the asking price, Daniel. Hence the terminology: 'Asking.' " Jack's voice had gone all faux-patient, making Daniel smile and put down his folder.

Daniel let his amusement show in his voice. "And your point is?"

There was a pause, and when Jack spoke again, the puzzled and hesitant tone made Daniel frown. Jack said, "You're buying my house?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I. Just. No."

Daniel felt relieved. Incoherent Jack wasn't Angry Jack or Misdirecting Jack. Incoherent Jack he could deal with later. "Is there anything else? Because I'm kinda busy here."

"Actually I do have a question about one of your line items. Davis!"  
Daniel winced, because Jack hadn't bothered to move the mouthpiece away before bellowing for Paul to come in from, presumably, the adjoining office. And thus, Daniel's punishment for this latest sentimentality was having to talk to the good Major about his budget for technical support and computing infrastructure at the Gamma site.

But his sentimentality eventually received validation.

He closed on the house, moved in, and settled in. He had assumed that Jack had known long since that his house was the only place anywhere that had felt like home to Daniel since Abydos, and was certainly the only place on Earth that had equaled home since the long-ago days of the Cairo apartment his parents had left behind when they returned to New York, less than six months before their deaths.

When Jack had announced his move to Washington, the fact that the house would no longer be Jack's but would be in someone else's hands, gave Daniel a substantial pang. But at the time he was focused on getting to Atlantis, so he let it go, as he had let Jack go. But when events conspired to keep him on Earth, the house was empty, but unsold. Daniel wanted the house. This seemed so self-evident that he hadn't even asked Jack about it, but had just waited for events to take their course. Since Jack had apparently seriously procrastinated on getting it listed, Daniel delegated the whole project to a real estate agent chosen pretty much at random, telling her to wait for the listing and take care of it.

Of course, he could have told Jack directly that he wanted the house and saved all that money on commissions. But then he'd have had to go through that particular conversation. He didn't mentally explore the ramifications of that avoidance, even after the sale went through. He supposed both the avoidance and the scrupulous non-thinking were both a form of denial.

He lived in Jack's house, slept in Jack's old bedroom. It made him happy.

One night he came in as usual -- late, overworked, preoccupied, hands full, keys jangling. He paused, because something felt -- different. Off. He listened, then shook his head. How the mail tended to pile up. He picked it off the floor and tossed it on the hall table. He set up the coffee maker for the morning, kicked off his shoes, and went toward the bedroom, unbuttoning and unbelting as he walked.

Jack was in his bed. Asleep. One bare shoulder, the line of a shoulder- blade, the curve of an ear. Daniel instantly knew it was him.

Well. Daniel hadn't bothered to change the locks, after all.

He took another look at the curve of skin peeking out from his duvet, thought a moment, and stripped down completely before he got in bed. His heart was pounding.

"Hell of a way to declare yourself," he said in a conversational tone, fitting himself to Jack's warm, naked back, wrapping an arm over Jack's arm.

"You started it," Jack said, his voice muzzy and peaceful.

"What?"

"You bought my house," Jack said distinctly. He ran a warm palm down Daniel's arm, then laced their fingers together and squeezed. The affectionate touch went right to Daniel's dick, which began signaling its complete happiness at finding itself snugged up against Jack's ass.

Daniel cleared his throat. "So?"

"So shut up. No, better yet...." Jack made a sound that resembled "oof," and he got an elbow under him and twisted around and brought his mouth to Daniel's. And kissed him. Hard. And long.

Daniel was shocked -- not so much at the kiss, but at its abruptness and utter familiarity. A familiarity very like that possessed by the house itself.

When he was done kissing Daniel, Jack flopped back down on his side again and snuggled against Daniel's chest and groin. He settled Daniel's hand, still linked with his, over his belly.

"Now go to sleep," Jack said. "We can talk and do other stuff in the morning."

"Other stuff?" Daniel murmured, and gave a slow, sinuous roll of his hips.

Jack chuckled. "Duh," he said. "Go to sleep, though. I mean it. I had a packed day of awful, awful rescheduled meetings because I was clearing the next few days, followed by a delayed flight. With turbulence. And a commercial pilot."

"Horrors," Daniel said. They both shuddered a little.

"You said it. See what I go through for you? It's an unofficial visit. Nothing to do with the AF. So commercial was it."

"Wow. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Goodnight." And Jack yawned, wide enough to make his jaw crack.

"Goodnight," Daniel said. He closed his eyes and settled against Jack's spine, and inhaled Jack's familiar scent -- pepper and shampoo and something sharp, like ink.

Yeah. This was definitely home. Now.


End file.
